Gladiator
by Erik Altman
Summary: Sinbad tiene un propósito: derrotar al ídolo del pueblo, el gladiador conocido como el León Rojo y convertirse en el guerrero más poderoso que esa población recuerde. Pero en el camino descubre que los gladiadores no luchan por orgullo ni por posición, luchan por mantenerse con vida y sus manos se encuentran a cada más manchadas de sangre. Sobretodo las de cierto pequeño niño.


**Título: **Gladiator - El familiar de Baal.

**Personajes: **Sinbad, Masrur y Ja'far (mencionado), extraídos de MAGI: The labyrinth of magic.

**Pareja(s): **Sinbad/Kid!Masrur, Masrur/Sinbad.

**Idioma: **Español.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (chicoxchico), sangre, pederastia (no explicita), sexo (no explicito), violencia. No recomendado para fujoshis que mueren de amor al leer cosas tiernas, podrían tener un ataque de moecidad. El autor del fanfic no se hace responsable de lo que le ocurra al corazón de las personas que lean su historia. Denuncias al mangaka de Magi, por no hacer la pareja oficial.

**Resumen:** Sinbad entra a formar parte de los gladiadores con un propósito: derrotar al ídolo del pueblo, el gladiador conocido como el León Rojo y convertirse en el guerrero más poderoso que esa población recuerde. Pero en el camino descubre que los gladiadores no luchan por orgullo ni por posición, luchan por mantenerse con vida y sus manos se encuentran a cada más manchadas de sangre. Sobretodo las de cierto pequeño niño.

**Palabras: **4197.

* * *

**_Gladiator - El familiar de Baal_**

* * *

_Muchos se sorprendieron cuando descubrieron que el que tomó la celda que tanto temor infundía en las gentes de aquella población no había sido otro que un niño de corta edad y basta experiencia. Y más me sorprendí yo cuando encontré entre mis manos el enorme poder que aquel Djinn parecía poder darme, el Djinn de la primera celda, Baal. Desde entonces, viajé por el mundo gracias a los tesoros que conseguí en aquella primera celda y en las que la siguieron, descubriendo nuevas culturas, nuevas gentes, nuevos lugares, plantas, animales, costumbres...problemas, guerras, muertes, desgracias, llantos. Fuera donde fuera, todo aquello que apreciaba de mis visitas era manchado por la corrupción de los reinos actuales, la misma que me hizo encontrar con él._

_Cabellos rojos como el fuego y una mirada que atemorizaría a una manada de leones. La gente hablaba demasiado de él cuando llegué a aquel lugar. Los rumores de su enorme fuerza se esparcían como los vientos huracanados a través de los suburbios y todos, tanto nobles como niños huérfanos, iban al coliseo una vez a la semana para ver al mayor campeón de todos los tiempos. La gente susurraba por lo bajo que por sus venas corría fuego y que de una sola patada era capaz de derrumbar una mansión noble hasta dejarla irreconocible. El "León Rojo", el mayor gladiador que habían conocido, incluso mayor que las leyendas de glorias pasadas y los primeros combatientes que pisaron las arenas. _

_Nadie que se pudiera comparar conmigo, pensé yo entonces. Quizás, según Ja'far, ahora sea algo más sensato que cuando era aquel chico inconsciente que viajaba y se dedicaba a ayudar a los necesitados a su alrededor sin pensarlo dos veces y a lanzarse al peligro y a los retos con la estupidez de un animal descerebrado. Como un idiota corrí a intentar apuntarme para poder competir con aquel campeón y me encontré con el hecho de que solo los esclavos y los muertos de hambre de los suburbios participaban en aquellos tipos de batallas, cuando pensaba que debía de ser un orgullo para cualquiera ser el más fuerte de todos._

_Pronto averigüé el por qué._

_Dos semanas estuve entrenando con los otros iniciados, los cuales variaban desde condenados, presos de guerra extranjeros, hombres pobres que se habían unido por voluntad propia, esclavos abandonados o desprestigiados, incluso comprados por el mismo entrenador para aquellos juegos, y también algunos que otros traidores al emperador. Aprendí un nuevo estilo de batalla, uno menos acrobático, menos bonito, más directo, más hambriento, más violento. Era el estilo más despiadado que había visto nunca, y aún me faltaba ver como luchaba aquel campeón. Dormí en un triste agujero sin más luz que una franja de luna durante cuatro horas en la noche que se filtraba por una pequeña rendija casi en el techo de la pared contraria a la que solo estaba formada por barrotes y en una cama dura y poco mullida. Y aún cuando estuve dos semanas comiendo solo pan seco y rancio y alguna vez algo de condimento, no me di cuenta de por qué trataban así a los participantes._

_Pensaba que eran campeones, respetados por el pueblo y que la competición era justa y se valoraba en ella dependiendo de las habilidades de los luchadores. Una noche trajeron a mi habitáculo, si es que se le podía llamar así, una hermosa mujer con la que confraternicé hasta caer rendido y de la que disfruté del calor de su cuerpo mientras dormía, como no había podido dormir durante mucho tiempo. Al día siguiente tuve mi primer combate. _

_Las recuerdos de aquella matanza me persiguieron en mis peores pesadillas por el resto de mi vida._

_Nadie quería a los gladiadores. El pueblo, sediento de sangre, olvidaba sus problemas observando como dos luchadores se batían a muerte en la arena y como sus manos, indirectamente, se manchaban de la enorme cantidad de sangre que se derramaba por todo el estadio a cada combate. Sus voces, sus voces eran tan crueles, y el emperador, el emperador fue tan neutral, tan __frío, tan diabólico, que el solo movimiento de su pulgar inclinándose hacía abajo para sentenciar a muerte al hombre que había derrotado, al cual ya no le quedaban piernas y tenía ambos brazos rotos._

_Dos meses con dos combates a la semana y pasé a ser el segundo mayor gladiador de todos. Y entonces llegó el día en el que me convertiría en campeón y escaparía con el poder de los Djinn de aquel lugar, liberando a todos los que quedaban aún con vida y que se encontraban a contra voluntad, pues había hombres que para poder comer arriesgaban sus vidas en aquel lugar y no podía interponerse en su decisión. El día en el que derrotaría al León Rojo y me convertiría en leyenda en aquel coliseo._

_Pero aquella noche tuve un trato diferente al de siempre. No me trajeron una mujer a mi lecho y me acurruqué solo en la cama preguntándome por qué no podía disfrutar de mi único alivio en aquel horrible y tenebroso lugar. Al borde del sueño me encontraba cuando escuché pasos venir hacía mi habitáculo y me alcé despacio, pensando en el motivo por el cual traerían a mi acompañante cuando ya habían finalizado las cuatro horas de luz que podía tener. Los barrotes cedieron cuando introdujo la llave y crujieron al girar para cuando el guía entró seguido de los pasos de otra persona, unos pasos más frágiles y silenciosos._

_-El emperador ordenado ha que por esta noche no gocéis de la compañía mujer, Sinbad el Azul.-anunció con mofa aquel hombre.- Que en cambio os diera una 'mejor compañía'.-continuó hablando con más burla impresa en su tono de voz.- Espero que te gusten los hombres, pequeña rata, si no te vas a sentir muy solo esta noche.-acabó de decir antes de que se produjera el sonido de algo siendo arrojado al suelo, mejor dicho alguien, y los barrotes cerrarse tras las risas bajas de aquel imbécil._

_Si esperaba molestarme con aquello, el emperador se equivocó completamente. Los hombres de mar y los hombres que viajan, los que son como yo, son conocidos por no tener reparos en tener una aventura con una persona del mismo sexo que ellos, es más, en ciertas ocasiones se prefería incluso que así fuera. Aunque sí me hubiera gustado que fuera una mujer antes que un hombre, pues así podría usar los senos de ella como una suave y deliciosa almohada y sentir su cuerpo suave en el abrazado nocturno en vez de el de un cuerpo duro y definido._

"_Bueno, parece ser que tendremos que hacerlo a oscuras." dije para romper el hielo en cuanto dejé de escuchar el sonido de las botas de aquella especie de carcelero y me acerqué un poco lentamente al cuerpo caído que había tirado. "Mi nombre es Sinbad, ¿y el tuyo?" pregunté animado lo cual solía ser muy contagioso para la mayoría de personas._

_No recibí más que silencio y eso me descuadró un poco al ser la primera vez que mi encanto no lograba romper la atmósfera de incomodidad cuando esta se imponía en un lugar. No dude en acercarme un poco más, sin saber si debía ir directamente donde aquel hombre, al que creía un doncel androgeno por el sonido de sus anteriores pisadas, y carraspeé para que supiera donde estaba._

_Nada ocurrió y me impacienté._

"_¡Qué más dará el nombre! ¿no?" exclamé fingiendo un tono risueño. Tampoco sirvió, siquiera para que el otro se moviera. "Oye, ¿estás bien? Dí algo al menos." pedí, ya preocupado por el hecho que ni aún así respondía a lo que le decía, como si no pudiera._

_¿Y si era mudo?_

_Me acerqué más al otro y apoyé mi mano sobre su cuerpo, descubriendo algo terrible. La espalda de mi compañero de cama por aquella noche no era mayor que un palmo y medio mío. Palpando descubrí unos brazos pequeños y unas manos tan minúsculas que parecían frágiles al tacto. Y aún tocando su extremidad, el otro no hizo movimiento ni sonido alguno, podía decir incluso que se encontraba muerto de no sentir el calor, un calor mayor que el que había sentido en toda mi vida._

"_Tú..." susurré antes de sentir como el cuerpo de él tembló bajo mi mano y se incorporó despacio, quedando de rodillas frente a mí y con la palma de mi mano sobre su brazo derecho. _

_Mi corazón se contrajo y mi mente se nubló de odio por aquel emperador, más del que ya había sentido en la arena al ver como despreciaba la vida de la gente sin ningún remordimiento. Aquello era mucho más cruel, más cruel que cualquier cosa que podía imaginar en el mundo. ¿Cómo podía hacer aquello? Enviarle a un hombre aquello, para tomarlo, para marcarlo. ¿A cuántos hombres habría tenido que satisfacer a contra voluntad? El estomago se me revolvió y llevé una de mis manos a cubrir mis labios al sentir el asco de aquello arder a lo largo de mi garganta, advirtiendo que si ponía una sola imagen mental de aquello echaría todo el pan rancio de las dos semanas anteriores al suelo. ¿Qué emperador tan deleznable mandaba a satisfacer sexualmente un guerrero a un niño pequeño?_

"_No te preocupes." dije entonces, seriamente. "No te voy a hacer nada, te lo juro" prometí con la voz en un puño, mientras acercaba al chico hacía mi y le propinaba un enorme abrazado, al cual aquel niño ni me respondió ni tampoco comentó. "¿Estas herido? ¿Te has hecho daño con la caída?" pregunté, separando su cuerpo levemente para intentar ver a través de la enorme oscuridad si hacía alguna seña al respecto, pues quizás incluso fuera mudo. _

_Maldije la falta de luz de aquel lugar mil veces. Y aún cuando no había luz en la sala ni nada con lo que hacerla, hice lo que debía de hacer el chico conmigo con él. Le desnudé y lavé, sin hacer ningún toque obsceno sobre él, pues yo no tenía aquella clase de inclinaciones, y busqué con la mano en sus piernas, espalda y brazos cualquier herida que pudiera haberse hecho al caer. Y aunque no encontré ninguna reciente, encontré una infinidad de cicatrices por todo su cuerpo. Lo cual me enfermó más al pensar que quizás había sido victima de un depravado amante de herir a los que ensartaba._

"_No te preocupes, no te haré nada malo." repetí a lo largo de toda la noche sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte del otro. Aquel niño era como un muerto en vida, ni hablaba ni apenas se movía, era como un autómata que no tenía alma. ¿De qué otra manera iba a ser alguien usado de aquella tan deplorable forma?_

_Y para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba protegiendo su cuerpo de cualquiera apresándolo entre los míos, claramente vestidos ambos, intentando que al menos pudiera conciliar el sueño aquella pequeña criatura. Nunca sabré si durmió entonces, tampoco se lo pregunté nunca, pero yo sé qué sentí su piel arder bajo mis brazos hasta que caí rendido a la inconsciencia._

_Aquella noche soñé que tenía alas de fuego y que sobrevolaba enormes e interminables tierras inhabitadas por humanos donde el sol nunca se ponía._

_Y al despertar no encontré al pequeño entre mis brazos, sino al carcelero cerrando los barrotes de la celda con una sonrisa desagradable dirigida a mi persona, como de superioridad. Y detrás de aquel hombre una pequeña persona de cabellos del puro color del fuego de las alas que había soñado tener y que se encontraba de espaldas a la celda._

"_Espero que lo hayas pasado bien esta noche, porque será la última que tendrás, te lo aseguro." __dijo aquel lamentable antes de golpear la espalda del niño para que se apresurara a seguir su ritmo mientras se alejaban de allí, sin que pudiera mirar siquiera la cara del niño por el cual había sentido tanta lastima y empatía._

_Me pasé las dos siguientes horas sentado sobre mi lecho, pensando en lo que le deparaba a aquel pequeño y decidido en buscarlo a mi fuga para poder llevarlo a cualquier lugar donde podría estar mejor, tal y como hice con el pequeño asesino que frené medio año atrás. Y, para cuando me dí cuenta, dos soldados imperiales completamente protegidos y armados se encontraban a cada lado de la entrada de mi celda mientras que un tercero sin casco pero igual de protegido y armado abría mi instancia anunciando que había llegado la hora de que saliera a la arena a encandilar al público. Y a proclamarme el mayor campeón de aquel lugar._

_Los pasillos de roca, el sonido del gentío impaciente y la luz del sol de mediodía brillando como nunca al final de aquel pasadizo fue lo último que vi que aquel lugar. Aquella misma luz que me guió me cegó en cuanto llegué a fuera y el sonido de los gritos, vítores y abucheos me ensordecieron notablemente al mismo tiempo. Para cuando pude abrir los ojos, pude observar mi público de aquel día y pude notar de que era tres veces más el que jamás había tenido. Y comprendí que no era mi público, era el público del campeón favorito, al que iba a combatir en prácticamente pocos minutos._

_Los restos de los primeros combates y el espectáculo con los leones se hacía evidente en la arena ya ensangrentada y el gentío no podía estar más eufórico después de haber visto las primeras muertes del día. Preparados para ver a uno de los campeones morir en aquel encuentro. Y el silencio se hizo en cuanto el emperador empezó a hablar y aunque yo no le escuché, si pude apreciar que de la entrada contraria comenzaba a surgir una sombra, la sombra del Leon Rojo._

_Los gritos de euforia y el sonido de los silbidos se volvió caotico para cuando mi mente se bloqueó al ver al que iba a ser mi combatiente: cabellera roja como el fuego más puro, mirada roja teñida de la sangre de todos aquellos que había destrozado por su propia supervivencia, teñida de la mayor oscuridad que había visto nunca en los ojos de nadie, y también la única arma que llevaba encima de su cuerpo mayormente desprotegido, una espada mucho más grande que él. Y no es que fuera grande la espada, sino que su adversario no se trataba ni nada más ni nada menos que un pequeño niño._

_El pequeño niño al que había tratado de proteger entre sus brazos la noche anterior._

_Debía de haber un error. Aquel niño no podía ser el campeón. Mi mente no asimilaba el por qué de aquello. El por qué un niño participaba en aquellas sangrientas batallas. El por qué lo hacían participar. Por qué sobrevivía hasta el momento. Por qué le habían mandado a su cama la noche anterior si era el campeón. ¿Tanto le gustaba humillar al emperador que hacía aquello a un pequeño niño que no habría hecho daño a una persona si no fuera por él?_

_Siempre he pensado que en aquel momento mi cuerpo entero mostraba el eterno rencor que tomé a aquel emperador, que pude apagar bastante tiempo después de aquello, y el odio al pueblo que animaba a aquella pequeña criatura a empuñar un arma que con dificultad debía de mantener en el aire. No dudé en activar el Equipo Djinn para escapar de allí y llevármelo olvidando al resto y el convertirme en campeones. Y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Hasta que él me golpeó._

_Rápido cual relámpago, mortal cual picadura. En cuestión de milésimas de segundos, aquel pequeño gladiador cruzó toda la arena y asestó la más certera de las patadas en mi espalda, lanzando mi cuerpo a una de las paredes del coliseo, como si no fuera más que una pelota del cuero más liviano que podría encontrar en el mundo entero. Y, por suerte, logré esquivar el __segundo golpe que consistió en un puñetazo directo que apenas golpeó la roca ya quebrada a centímetros de mi mejilla derecha, tras lo que se escuchó un enorme crujido y gran parte de la roca se partió y se hundió cediendo a su sobrehumana fuerza._

_Nunca vi tal fuerza en ningún ser, ni siquiera tras haber capturado diversas celdas. Nunca imaginé que había humanos que más que humanos parecían diablos de fuego que podían destruir cualquier cosa bajo su bestial fuerza. Con razón era el favorito del público, los rumores sobre su fuerza y su poder no eran infundados, no eran exagerados, ¡más bien aligeraban la realidad haciendo parecer de aquel niño un enemigo más fácil de derrotar!_

_Desenvainé mi espada y observé como se impulsaba hacía atrás y realizaba una pirueta en el aire para caer de pie en el suelo, tomando la espada que cargaba como si fuera parte de la tela que llevaba por encima de su pequeña armadura. Cargó hasta mí y logré interceptarlo con una estocada en la que puse mi fuerza entera. Y también puse esa cantidad de fuerza en los siguientes golpes para interceptar toda la cantidad de estocadas que aquel niño hacía, sintiendo mi hoja temblar peligrosamente en cada uno._

"_Mierda." susurré tras cortar su mejilla sin querer, haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre de ella._

_Pero él no paró, lanzó el arma al aire y saltó para golpear el costado de mi espada con el pie, destrozando en miles de fragmentos la hoja. Hábilmente, salté hacía atrás esquivando el corte circular que mandó cuando cayó al suelo y tomó el arma que cayó donde la esperaba, realizando un giro con la mano estirada y la hoja hambrienta de teñirse de rojo._

_Desarmado, esquivé dos de su golpes moviéndome con la rapidez adquirida de tantos años combatiendo y golpeé su muñeca con una mano desde abajo. Su arma salió disparada hacía arriba y la tomé antes de que él pudiera cogerla o destruirla, rechazando su cuerpo cuando este esquivo el corte que sabía que no le golpearía._

_Podía girar el combate a mi favor, lo sabía. Su fuerza era increíble y su técnica la más temible que había visto en toda mi vida. Pero si giraba el resultado de aquel combate, ¿qué ganaba con ello? La única forma de parar a aquel pequeño demonio era hiriéndolo de tal forma que no se pudiera mover. Porque estaba seguro que para cuando me quedara sin energía él seguiría sin notar rastro de cansancio. ¿Herirlo cuando lo primero que quería hacer era salvarlo? Aquella opción no era viable._

_¿Y qué debía hacer? ¿Luchar? ¿Seguir huyendo de sus golpes? ¿Seguir danzando hasta que no pudiera seguir siguiendo el juego y moriría por querer protegerle? No conocía a aquel niño, no habían hablado en toda la noche, no sabía de él más que lo que el pueblo susurraba al finalizar los combates y los comentarios sobre algunos gladiadores sobre su despiadada persona. No sabía que usar para detenerlo, para convencerlo de huir juntos, de dejar aquel lugar y ser libres. No sabía que hacer para protegerle, pues desde la noche anterior sentía aquel deseo irremediable._

_La arena se levantó en cuanto se lanzó en picado con las piernas por delante hacía él, partiendo la roca del suelo como si fuera arcilla. Y después se rompió la nube que formó cuando se abalanzó hacía el frente, golpeando con su puño mi estomago aun cuando esquivé el primero de los ataques. De nuevo, fui proyectado a la pared, aunque esta vez quedé tendido en el suelo y con el arma perdida a medio camino._

_Quería salvarlo, pero no podía. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Podía abandonarlo. Pero, ¿qué clase de persona tan despreciable sería si lo hiciera? Podía morir intentándolo. De no ser porque mi cuerpo __se negaba a dejarse matar por un deseo tan irracional de mi mente. Podía...¿podía frenarlo de algún modo? ¿Lograr que escuchara?_

_El pelirrojo tomó el arma y la arrastró por el suelo hasta quedar frente a mí, tapando con su cabeza el sol y mostrando su rostro sombrío y aquellos ojos tan llenos de oscuridad de pleno. Cerré los ojos y suspire mientras escuchaba los gritos clamando mi sangre y el aumento de los gritos cuando, según lo que creía y creo, bajó el pulgar mandando al niño acabar conmigo sangrientamente. _

_Pero me incorporé en el último instante girando a un lado y golpeé una de esas pequeñas piernas con mi mano, haciendo que el niño cayera de rodillas al suelo, aferrado a aquella enorme espada. Antes de que se incorporara, tomé su arma y apunté con ella a su cuello, a lo que el público estalló en un júbilo aún mayor del que había esperado. Y, tanto él como yo, vimos como el emperador sonreía satisfecho aún con el pulgar bajado._

"_¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere!" exigía el público mientras la mirada de odio profundo, sombras eternas y temor a morir que me dirigió el pequeño hacía mella en mi consciencia. _

_Y, sin remordimiento alguno, lancé la espada lejos y me arrodillé para tomar las manos del pequeño, dedicando la más tierna y dulce de mis sonrisas para aquella pequeña y perdida alma torturada._

"_Ven conmigo. Seamos libres." pedí mientras sentía sus pequeñas manitas temblar bajo las mías. _

_Entonces, él..._

El sonido de la puerta hizo que alzara la vista del manuscrito y separara la punta de la pluma de el para que no se impregnara de tinta y me tocara reescribir aquella pagina que tanto costaba de escribir con tal letra legible para cualquier persona del mundo. Pues aquel era su propósito, que su libro sobre sus aventuras lo leyeran todas las personas a las que pudiera llegar y que nunca fuera olvidado.

-Puedes pasar, Masrur.-dijo entonces, conociendo a la perfección como de ruidosos eran los golpes en la madera del pelirrojo del Continente Oscuro.

El hombre de cabellos como el fuego y de notable altura entró en la sala sin decir palabra alguna, hasta encontrarse en frente del escritorio de su rey.

-En unas horas atracaremos en Balbadd.-dijo con una brevedad envidiable el que una vez fue gladiador.- Deberías salir a cubierta.-recomendó, cruzado de brazos con el semblante incapaz de ser leído.

El Rey de Sindria rió levemente e introdujo la pluma en el tintero decidido a continuar en otra ocasión sus relatos de aventuras sobre como conoció a cada uno de sus queridos familiares, en especial el más querido de todos ellos, al que había dado todo por salvarlo. Sonriente y de buen humor, fue seguido por el otro, quién más que general parecía guardaespaldas, y se dirigió hacía la barandilla del barco, desde la cual observó el horizonte a uno de los lados del barco. Eterno, interminable y azul. Como el mismo cielo que sobrevoló en el sueño de la primera noche que pasó abrazado al cuerpo de Masrur. La primera, de muchas.

El viento del oeste sopló con fuerza un momento, ocupando a todos los tripulantes del barco en intentar mantener el ritmo del viaje e incapacitándolos para darse cuenta de lo que hacían los únicos dos que no se habían alterado por el soplo del aire. Los labios de ambos se separaron dulcemente cuando el viento dejo de soplar y los ojos inexpresivos del mayor se encontraron con los brillantes y llenos de pasión de su rey. A escasos centímetros de volver a compartir un nuevo beso, los labios de Sinbad se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida mientras que las manos de Masrur tomaban las del otro con rapidez.

Tres pasos de Masrur que les llevaron a la puerta de entrada al interior del barco, un portazo, dos pasillos, otro portazo, un empujón que lanzó al otro a la cama, un crujido de la madera bajo la cama, un acto que llevó a inutilizar la ropa que el menor en estatura llevaba puestas y...

...dos horas y diecisiete minutos más tarde Sinbad se encontraba boca abajo, desnudo y al borde de dormirse en la cama, mientras Masrur se vestía despacio, sin prisa en cubrirse al completo.

-¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? Aún quedan horas para que desembarquemos.-propuso.

El pelirrojo le miró seriamente por encima y asintió levemente, sin ponerse la armadura y subiendo sobre la cama con el pecho descubierto y por encima de las sábanas, tumbándose de lado muy cerca de su amante y protegido, al cual comenzó a acariciar el pelo.

-Eres mejor que cualquier mujer del mundo, Masrur.-aseguró él.- Aunque te falten senos, eres mejor que cualquiera.

Los labios del otro no sufrieron ningún cambio ante las palabras del otro, pero si que consiguieron que bajara con sus labios a buscar su frente y después sus labios, besando ambos despacio. Y, aunque Sinbad sabía que en ocasiones pasaba y que nadie más aparte de él lo había visto nunca, las mejillas del familiar se tiñeron de un pequeño y leve rubor.

-Otra ronda.-pidió entonces el pelirrojo, alzando la sábana que cubría al rey.

Y la cara de Sinbad se convirtió en puro temor. Las probabilidades de que sobreviviera a aquella intensidad sin recuperarse de la primera ronda no eran favorables. Y aún no tenía un heredero al que confiar el reino.

_**FIN.**_

* * *

N/A: No me andaré con detalles esta vez. Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia que escribí de MI versión personal de como debieron ser las cosas entre Sinbad y Masrur cuando se conocieron (que lo más probable es que difiera muchísimo con la historia que saquen oficialmente en el día en el que detallen lo que ocurrió).

No es porno, lo siento, para sexo explicito de estos dos escribiré otro fic rated M.

Este fanfic está dedicado a **Yuni** (que aunque no lo sepáis ella es la hoja que cubre el viril miembro de nuestro amado Sinbad cuando Alibaba le conoce) y a **Lena **mi amado seme que aún tiene pendiente meterme esos mangos de la sartén por rumano malo prrr (?). Ale, mujeres, desmadraos y quejaos por no tener porno y solo momentos moñas, muahahahaha.

En serio, va. espero que os gustara y no olvidéis que un review no solo tiene que ser "me ha gustado", los fallos y los hechos que no os hayan gustado se pueden poner en un review que **es gratis y hacen que el autor mejore** a cada. ¡Pon un review en tu conciencia!

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos gentecilla,

Att: Er Chocobo Rebelde.


End file.
